


Straighten Up and Fly Right

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Choking on a Dick, Cock Hanging, Extremely Dubious Consent, Magic to Make Impossible Sex Possible, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Rough Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, all the way through, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: Camden is a dragon rider whose side has pretty much lost the war. But it turns out when you've got the last living dragon in the company, your dragon has needs you may not have anticipated.





	Straighten Up and Fly Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Camden levered himself over uneven ground toward the company wizard's tent, wincing with every step and every time he put down his cane as his tunic rubbed against his skin. The ground leading toward the tent was pitted and pockmarked with stones, and he'd nearly twisted his good ankle by the time he made it through the flap and into the dimness.

Balliney looked up from a book as he came in, looked him up and down, and asked, "Healing potion?"

"Yes," Camden snapped. "And before you make a crack about my foot--"

"Easy, Cam," Balliney said, standing and going to their trunk. Balliney wasn't a wizard, because their company didn't have a wizard. Balliney was old master Grimhark's apprentice, but Grimhark was dead alongside a high proportion of the rest of Morina's Dragon Company C. They did have the keys to the potion stores, though, and almost enough ingredients and expertise to brew more.

Balliney opened the trunk and continued talking, in a soothing tone of voice that stabbed Camden right in the sinuses. "Everyone knows you and Ashspear were back there covering the last bug-out. I guess you took some fire?"

"More than a little," Camden grumbled. "Thanks."

"No, no, thanks go to you, our one remaining dragon rider on our one remaining dragon." Balliney straightened up and walked back toward Camden. "So we're out of all the cheap stuff and into the expensive brews. Which is why it is my pleasure to present to you one pristine potion of regeneration." They handed Cam a round vial just large enough to fit in his palm, full almost to the brim of a murky brown liquid that seemed to shimmer in the candlelight. "On the house."

Camden shook his head and slid the vial into his pocket. "Well, thanks. Can't believe you're authorized to hand these out, though."

"Well, the king's dead, the army's scattered to the winds, and Empress Tariga's going to be calling for our surrender soon, so fuck it." Balliney shrugged and picked up their book again. "Anything else?"

"Just..." Camden sighed. "Ashspear's been out of sorts for a while. I mean, obviously he doesn't like how things have been going for the company any more than the rest of us, but this feels different somehow. Do you know anything about dragons?"

"Sure, I wasn't apprentice in a dragon company for nothing, you know," Balliney said. "What's he doing?"

"He's not eating, mostly," Camden said. "And then sometimes he'll gorge himself and go off on his own, and when he comes back he's in a huff."

Balliney frowned. "Is he Sending you anything?"

"Ugh, I wish he weren't," Camden replied. "It's all garbled nonsense and itchy feet. Feels like he's missing something. Like he's hungry, or not quite hungry... something."

"Yeah, thought so," Balliney said. "Okay, here's the problem. Ashspear needs to get laid."

Camden stared at them for a good minute. "Beg your pardon? My dragon needs to get laid?"

"Yeah, dragons need to fuck occasionally or they get testy. Worse than we do. He's looking for a mate."

Camden shook his head slowly. "There aren't any female dragons in a hundred miles--"

"Doesn't have to be female, dragons are pretty relaxed about that sort of thing."

"There aren't any other dragons, period, in a hundred miles!" Camden snapped. "For a dragon company, we've done a good job of losing _all of our dragons."_

Balliney nodded. "Yeah, that's several problems right there," they agreed. "But at least for your problem I have a solution."

"What?"

Balliney went back to the trunk and pulled out another vial, this one holding liquid of a grayish color. "Take this and pour it over something you don't mind getting fucked by a dragon. Something living, preferably warm-blooded. We have some livestock around, right?"

Camden gingerly took the vial. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, dragon's fine with it, he just needs to get his rocks off and trick his limbic system into relaxing for a bit. Jerking off only does so much." Balliney shrugged and sat down again, opening their book.

Camden looked down at the second vial, then sighed and shoved it into the pocket of his coat alongside the first.

"And hey, Cam," Balliney said as he turned to leave.

"Yes?"

Balliney looked at him sternly over the top of their book. "I probably don't even need to say this, but... do not mix those potions up."

"Of course I'm not going to mix up the potions, Balliney!" Camden snapped. "Oh for fuck's sake. Thank you, but now I've got to deal with finding my dragon a quick bit of pink and I didn't think this day was going to get any worse."

"Relax," Balliney said. "I'm sure when he's gotten his end away you'll both be a lot calmer."

Camden wrestled the biggest remaining ungulate in the company's stock, which was a fairly bony sheep, one-handed all the way down to the dragon paddock at the other end of the mostly-empty camp before he realized he hadn't drunk the the regeneration potion still in his pocket. Cursing in every language he knew and with the inventiveness of three years of brutal campaigning, he levered himself, his cane, and the sheep through the door into the barn their company had commandeered as dragon housing.

"--and every gods-benighted calf-headed bowel-squirting rock-headed one of them!" he yelled as he dragged the sheep inside. By now he normally would have roused a few other riders or squires to help him, but those riders and squires who hadn't been captured or killed had been seconded to other units or put on foraging duty, which left him alone with a full-sized dragon to tend.

Not that Ashspear was that much of a hassle, most days. Dragons weren't exactly human-smart, but Ashspear could follow directions and reason, and he could usually be helpful when he chose to be.

The dragon lifted his massive head from his crossed forelegs and squinted at the sheep, which was now bucking and braying at the smell of dragon. _Dinner?_ he Sent.

"Yes, eventually, probably, hold your horses," Camden said. The sheep pushed against a particularly blistery patch of skin and he yelped. "Oh, fuck it! One minute."

He got the rope he'd tied around the sheep's neck cinched around a ring in the wall and let the terrified animal pull to the end of the lead while he grabbed the regeneration potion out of his pocket. "Fuck all of this," he said, pulling the cork and swigging the entire thing in one gulp. "Fuck every last minute of it. Fuck the army, fuck the dead king, fuck whoever we're fighting to put on the throne, and fuck your fucking dragon libido making my fucking day fucking worse. And fuck our fucking wizard."

Ashspear's snout nudged him, right on the same patch of blistered skin that the sheep had hit. "Ow!" Camden yelled. "Fuck, wait until the regeneration kicks in before you start in on me, you scaly sheepfucker."

Ashspear nudged him again, and Camden found himself sprawled on his arse on the ground, staring up into the huge gold eyes of his dragon. Ashspear was a massive beast, as tall as two men standing on each other's shoulders, wide as three horses astride, with claws like sickles and teeth like swords and breath like the sulfuric fires of the underworld. He was a imposing orange-brown tower of muscles and scales who had been known to eat entire sheep in a single messy crunch of bones and fur. But ever since Ashspear had chosen Camden as his rider, he'd never been rough with him, not on purpose.

Now the dragon's long forked tongue flicked out and slid up the side of Camden's neck, trailing over his face and through his hair. _Mmmmmmm,_ Ashspear Sent. _You smell nice._

"I _smell_ nice?" Camden said incredulously. "I smell like sheep shit and wyvern puke, and as soon as this regeneration potion kicks in..."

He trailed off. Underneath Ashspear's barrel chest, he could see the unmistakeable sight of the dragon's penis emerging from his body. It was slowly growing out of its sheath, thick and angry red-brown, forked--a large main shaft as thick as Camden's thigh and a smaller curved shaft hanging under it, even that the size of a man's arm. He had never paid much attention beyond the basics but getting a better look at it now he could see little ridges like spines growing all along the length of the larger shaft, curving backwards like claws, flexing.

Awkwardly, Camden pulled the other vial of potion out of his pocket. He held it up close to his face, and squinting, he was able to determine that it was a deep, rich brown--actually, when he got his face right up to it, he could just tell that it was red.

Healing potions were red. That meant that whatever he'd just drank...

Ashspear raised a taloned foot and brought it down on top of Camden's body. Desperately, Camden opened the bottle of regeneration potion and downed it as quickly as he could. As Ashspear's claws raked down his front, shredding his uniform and his skin underneath it, his injured flesh knitted together and his earlier burns immediately vanished from his skin. His right foot was still a club but that he'd lived with his whole life.

Now he just had to survive what was coming.

Ashspear's tongue flicked out again and wrapped around his prick like a muscular tentacle, squeezing for a moment, then flicking out to run all the way up the length of his body. Camden shivered as Ashspear used his tongue and then his snout to push him over onto his front. Another slash of dragon claws and the rest of his uniform was in ribbons, and for a moment he mourned the loss of his second-best pair of trousers.

The earth-shaking thud of Ashspear's front legs on the packed earth in front of him was all the warning he got. Then the large head of Ashspear's cock slammed into his ass and he was pitched forward onto his face. The very tip stuck into the crack of his ass and dragged him forward on the bare dirt. Cam whimpered and reached back to try and catch or redirect the cock somehow and wound up prying apart his ass cheeks to just somehow ease the passage and get it over with. The next thrust scraped him against the floor again as the massive cockhead failed to find purchase.

Taking a deep breath, Cam jammed his fingers into his ass, both of his forefingers, and tried working his hole open. Ashspear's cock hammered into his hands and the pressure forced another couple of his fingers inside. He was able to pull his ass open, further, gaping wide, and the next time Ashspear thrust the very tip of the dragon's cock was able to find purchase and push into his insides.

Gasping for breath against the pain and the stretch, Camden put his hands back on the ground to brace himself as his dragon started thrusting into him. A wet spatter of lubrication from Ashspear's cock forced itself into his ass and down over his taint and balls, raining on the ground and slightly easing the passage as the massive head wedged itself deeper and deeper into him. His abused hole stretched wider and wider by inches, rippling and squeezing the mass that was forcing its way inside of him.

 _Ah--_ Ashspear Sent, or something like it, as the head of his cock popped through Camden's sphincter. Camden groaned as the huge weighty shape pushed deeper into him. He reached up and felt the bulge pushing out his stomach, rocking deeper and deeper into him with each thrust.

Now that the head was inside him Camden felt the going get easier. He could feel the tiny soft prickles of the curved spines on the shaft of Ashspear's prick rubbing at his insides, catching whenever the dragon pulled back, flattening when he thrust forward. They weren't sharp or pointed, thank whichever god was responsible for dragon dicks for that, but they were tangible inside of him, rubbing and bumping.

As Ashspear's thrusting continued, he felt his guts opening as the massive cock pushed deeper and deeper, past where it felt like it should have even been possible. He put his hand to his stomach again, felt the bulge where it was still pushing out below his ribs, the rocking of Ashspear's body making the bulge twitch back and forth inside of him like a heartbeat.

He could only figure that his guts were getting twisted around and pulled onto the shaft like pulling casing around a sausage. He winced at the image, then again as Ashspear thrust again and pushed into something tight inside of him, some kind of constriction. For a moment he felt that inner sphincter stretch and squeeze, and then the dragon's cock was pushing into his inner guts, as Ashspear thrust faster and faster into him. With every motion he felt his organs squished and pushed out of alignment, his breath was being forced out of his lungs, his jaw was sore from gritting his teeth against the pain.

Inches at a time his guts were opened up as Ashspear's cock forced its way through him. As the regeneration potion sank in and the pain waned, Camden was able to breathe a little deeper, though his head was still spinning. He lowered his head and closed his eyes and let the sensation overwhelm him. It was still too intense to be anything like pleasure, but oh, who the hell else could say they'd done _this?_ He had the head of his dragon's dick all the way into him, digging deeper and deeper, pushing him farther open than he thought possible. He felt like it was so deep it ought to come out his mouth.

Time seemed to pass in a blur. Camden's body relaxed around the massive invader. He felt his own dick start to swell and groaned as he reached down to stroke himself, gingerly.

Then he felt something poke into his stomach.

Camden gasped as he felt his insides squeeze and cramp, and then there was a push and he felt his stomach fill and swell with the bulbous head of Ashspear's cock. He gasped as his stomach twitched and spasmed around the invader, and with another lurch the dragon cock leapt forward and jammed into his throat.

The bulge along his front pushed suddenly underneath his ribs and up to his neck. He gagged and choked as a wave of dragon precome flooded his throat and out his mouth, pouring in bursts through his lips until it was all he could taste, smoke and musk filling his mouth and coming out his nose as he sputtered and tried to breathe.

The solid mass of Ashspear's dick shoved its way in stages up his throat, until he felt the spongy tip suddenly slam through the back of his mouth, forcing his jaws open. The thickest part of the tip stuck behind his jaw as he slid backwards on the cock, until his ass slammed into the fork of Ashspear's dick, the smaller branch sticking up between his legs like a fist and rubbing up against his own hard prick.

Camden gagged and wriggled and tried to push himself forward to get some air, as pulses of precome spilled out from his lips as the tip pushed forward and forced his teeth open over the knobby flesh. His throat convulsed as he scrambled with his feet to get purchase on the ground, skidding against the dirt. His throat was forced wide open and choked with solid flesh. He could feel his limbs get heavier and harder to move as his vision went black.

He came to, sucking air in through his nose, disoriented and still feeling the length of Ashspear's cock forcing him all the way open. Somehow he was getting air into his lungs, his vision was still spotty but he was breathing.

Carefully he wriggled his tongue under the head of Ashspear's cock and he felt the rumble through their link.

He also felt movement. His head was tilted back sharply, so when he opened his eyes he could only make out the underside of Ashspear's belly, but he felt the dragon walking, dragging Camden's toes along the ground. They were outside. And then Ashspear gathered his strength and _leapt._

Camden gurgled and clamped as tightly as he could on Ashspear's cock, wrapping his arms and legs around the lower fork of his dick, as unmistakably the dragon took to the air, wings beating and wind whipping along them as they rose into the sky.

With some effort, Camden could wiggle forward enough that he could look downward at the scenery zipping by beneath them. Ashspear banked and took them north, away from camp and away from the front lines, over forests and foothills. The throbbing heat inside of him fought the icy air whistling along his skin. Every wingbeat made the massive cock filling his body bob and pulse. His legs dangled uselessly underneath him as they flew further and further into the mountains.

They circled around a small lake a few times before Ashspear dove, landing with a jarring thud that slid Camden halfway off his cock. Almost without thinking, acting on instinct, Camden grabbed onto the smaller branch of Ashspear's dick and pressed it firmly against his abused asshole, and pushed backwards.

With a stretch, the fist-sized head popped into his ass alongside the massive shaft, and started forcing its way into his guts as well. The smaller shaft wiggled into him as Ashspear roared and thrust, and the larger head of the dragon's cock worked its way into his throat again. The twin shafts wriggled and rubbed against each other and stretched his guts open and the longer tip pushed his throat open, stretching and straightening his neck and pushing out his skin.

And then with a pop, the head of the massive cock stretched his jaws open until the bulbous head pushed through his lips, until his mouth was clamped around the shaft just behind the head, his ass slamming backwards into Ashspear's body and the smaller fork of Ashspear's cock lodging into his stomach.

Ashspear Sent wave after wave of pleasure as Camden braced his good foot on the ground and used it to slide his entire body back and forth on the dragon's shaft, feeling the amazing sensation of being completely, thoroughly penetrated, impossibly opened. He could feel the bumps of the shaft running over his tongue and through his guts and into and out of his ass. He could barely breathe, snatching sips of air through his nose around the solid mass of the cock pressing his throat open and closing off his airway. He had his hands pressed to his stomach, feeling the bulging solidity both inside and out, the extra bump of the smaller head nestled under his hands like a fist.

Dragons used the larger shaft to open their mates up, he vaguely remembered through the rhythm of his thorough, deep, impossible fucking. The smaller shaft was for their come.

His vision was going gray again as he was shoved back and forth on the cock. His clubbed foot was dragging on the ground as he worked himself furiously up and down. Finally the pulses of pleasure Sent from Ashspear started rolling through him faster and faster, and the entire shaft inside him seemed to swell, making his bones ache with the stretch and his skin bruise with the bulging. The smaller cockhead in his stomach twitched under his fingers.

And then with a fierce roar, Ashspear came. The pleasure slammed into his mind as the dragon thrust as hard as he could, another wash of pre-come spurting from the shaft in his throat, and sudden rush of fluid pouring into his stomach from the smaller one inside him. He could feel the bursts of come under his fingers, and his stomach got heavier and fuller as Ashspear's orgasm went on and on, pouring come into him like a hose. His belly started to swell like a baloon, pushing his hands apart, sloshing as each ejaculation was forced into him.

He whimpered as Ashspear's orgasm waned, as the dragon slowly lowered himself to the ground, Camden dragged along as the dragon curled up on his side, wrapping limbs and tail around him. The softening cock still protruded from his mouth and pushed through his insides, and he moaned and ran his hands over his swollen stomach and through the spatters of his own come on his thighs. He started to fall asleep even before Ashspear's cock retracted out of him, the warmth of the dragon surrounding and penetrating him completely.

* * *

Camden stomped into Balliney's tent the next morning as determinedly as he could manage. The wizard apprentice looked up from their novel and frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," Camden said. "I need another set of those potions."

Balliney looked at him, frowning, for a long moment.

Then, "Fuck it," Balliney said. "Why not? It's not like we're gonna win this war. Go to."

Camden was already loosening his collar as he walked back to Ashspear's shelter. He wasn't going to lose another uniform. This time he was prepared.


End file.
